In many applications, for example automotive applications, it is desirable to rapidly switch a switch, for example a switch arranged between a load and a voltage supply. This can lead to high peak currents, which can in turn lead to fluctuations in the voltage supply and thus to disturbances of other circuit sections coupled to the voltage supply, for example circuit sections of an integrated circuit. Such switches are often driven by a driver which switches the switch in a manner dependent on a control signal.
Therefore, there is a need for driver circuits which can drive such switches without thereby disturbing for example a stability of a supply voltage in an integrated circuit containing the driver circuit.